Afro Guy
Afro Guy is a mysterious glitch Poptropican. He is also very famous in Poptropica. *He mostly appears in Common Rooms. *Many people have reported him in a game of Sky Dive. *If he blinks, his eyes do dummy eyes, then eyelashes, then 3 lines.(if you are looking for Afro Girl <-- go here) Appearance Afro Guy appears to be a Poptropican with black or white skin.He wears white singlet and has a black afro.His mouth smiling wide, lined white teeth(though occasionally varies).Sometimes he appears without any hair. Theories *Golden Bug's Theory: Afro Guy is the default poptropican, if Poptropica doesn't know what a poptropican looks like or if they're not finished loading, they'll turn up as afro guy. *Bony Shadow's ( girl ) Theory: Afro Guy or Girl is might be the original form or shape of Poptropican,since no Poptropican would have skin that dark or white.So,most likely if an Poptropican is least active an never update their Poptropican's appearances, it will turn up to Afro Guy/Girl since their appearances is unknown.Or,it is Poptropican original sketches,and if Photos pr closet,or anything turn Afro Guy,that means it still your Poptropican,but in Original Sketches. (This is pretty much Golden Bug's Theory.) 'Sightings' Bony Shadow's Sightings: *Whenever the loading takes too long when I wanted to costumized my outfits with my outfits in my pictures,i just pressed the pictures,even the pictures did not yet appear.Then suddenly Afro Guy appear,and whenever Afro Guy appear,i'm freaking out,screaming,and rush over to my little sister,asking for her help to get rid of Afro Guy.And since then,I always try to wait patiently whenever it's loading so Afro Guy / Girl won't appear. *This is most likely happen like a year ago, when I first knew Poptropica; My account suddenly change to an Afro Guy! I was panicking that time,thinking my account was hacked by someone else.I stopped playing Poptropica about like a week, but for some reason, I played Poptrpica agian. *I don't know if this is was an error or what,but I've ever seen the other characters turn into an Afro Guy.Now my phobia is Afro Guy. *Sometimes when I played 'Sky Dive' my Poptropican changed to an Afro Guy, even she's a girl,or my opponent is Afro Guy,or we both could be Afro Guy. *My pictures sometimes turn to an Afro Guy / Girl. *When I wanted to shop in 'Store', the model for the costumes suddenly turn to an Afro Guy / Girl. *When the loading has not yet finished, some characters turn to an Afro Guy for a moment. *In late May and early June,when i wanna costumized my friend,it sometimes turn to White Afro Guy. P.S : Silly Skull's Sightings is VERY hilarious.I'm gonna try it. Silly Skull's Sighting: *Afro guy... I've seen him many a time, and once even customized him and went into a common room... Every one wanted to play with me! It was neat. Golden Bug's Sightings: *Sighting 1: I had a poptropica account, then I stopped playing poptropica for a year and forgot my username. I went back to playing Poptropica with a new account, but one day I remembered my old account's username and went on. Just for fun, I friended my old account. I signed out, beat Big Nate island (new account) then signed back in (old account.) In the "recent activity" section, there was a picture of my new account completing Big Nate Island, but it was glitchily flickering. For a split second, my new account was Afro Guy. *Sightings 2 and 3: I went to the "Friends" screen, then went back to the "Home" screen (old account). There was still the picture of my new account beating Big Nate Island, and it was still glitchy, but from the neck down, my new account was Afro Guy. (Going back to the "Friends" screen, then back to "Home", fixed this, but going to "Friends" then back to "Home" a third time made my new account Afro Guy from the neck down.) *Sightings 4 to a lot: Alternating between "Friends" and "Home" for a few times caused weird results, such as: *My new account being afro guy with white hair, girl eyelashes, and white skin, and holding a white rectangle. (Sounds like Brave Boot's sighting, and I called this "Afro Girl"). *My new account being afro guy with yellow skin ("Afro Dude"). *On the "Friends" screen, my old account being Afro Dude. *On the "Friends" screen, my new account being bald Afro Guy with normal skin. *Sighting 7: A few weeks later, my sister created an account. I added myself as her friend and helped her join the Pathfinders tribe (my tribe). After that, the "Photos" and "Closet" were afro guy. (See the picture) *Sighting 8: On Earth Day-Don't Be an Energy Hog, Afro Girl was on the TV for a split second. Chances are the stupid Energy Hogs were freaked out. Lazy Moon`s Sighting: *Poptropican Lazy Moon was playing Sky Dive but when he played he was "Afro Guy" with fangs and he couldn't move. "I was so freaked out!!!" local poptropican Lazy Moon shouted frightened. (thanks to my friend Lazy Moon.) Squeezy Hammer`s Sighting: *Rarely seen Poptropican Squeezy Hammer was taking a stroll on Vampire`s Curse island. He saw Afro Guy in the common room, but when he was asked to play Hoops, the glitch Poptropican shouted furiously, "OH MY GOD CREATORS I AM NOT THAT UGLY YOU KNOW THAT!?!?!?" then got out A.S.A.P. *thanks to my friend Squeezy Hammer for confirming and Lazy Moon, a friend of Squeezy Hammer for telling the story.) Massive Crab's Sighting: *Poptropican Massive Crab was minding their own business, when they saw Afro Guy. They shrieked, "Oh my God, he does dummy eyes!" Muddy Icicle's Sightings: *Sighting 1: Muddy Icicle says she has seen Afro Guy in the Poptropica Store; mainly when the costumes are still loading. Also she has seen another glitch Poptropican. Super Hawk named him Skull Cowboy. * Sighting 2: Muddy Icicle was in a chatroom when suddenly she had a random Soupword battle with -- you guessed it -- Afro Guy. She states that she had no idea what to do, but to watch. Moody Horse's Sighting: *Moody Horse reports seeing Afro Guy when in his items. Moody Horse Went Into his store items when he clicked 'costumize' on a costume that still had the loading symbol, instead of his costume showing up, it was Afro Guy. Crazy Brain's Sighting: *(Caution: spoiler alert for those who have not finished Ghost Story) On the "Welcome Back" Page, while on Ghost Story, common Poptropica player Crazy Brain saw on the "Return To Game" area the Warden was a ghostly version of Afro Guy. "Yikes!!!" said Crazy Brain, scared and surprised to see Afro Guy's ghost. Moody Eel's Sighting: *While on Cryptids Island, common Poptropica player Moody Eel hopped out of the jeep. completely normal... except for the fact that it wasn't Moody Eel who got out of the jeep... it was Afro Guy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He had no words to describe it. All he could do was scream. Anonymous Sighting: *One day, he was changing into one of his Store costumes. he forgot to let it finish loading, and guess who was in the Costumizer? Yep. Afro Guy. he has seen him more times, but he can't remember them. Happy Rider's Sighting: *Happy Rider was on the "Band of Misfits" advertisement and she customized a cartoon character for no reason and there! THE AFRO GUY WAS THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Funny Dragon's Sighting: *I was playing Legndary Swords, and ALL of the robots were Afro Guy!!!! Also, I've seen him in the store multiple times. Rough Fang's Sighting: *he saw him before.When he played Legendary Swords,all the Bully-Bots' heads transformed into Afro Guy's head for a few seconds.Then after he almost killed it,its body turned into Afro Guy's body! Brave Boot's Sighting: *In S.o.s island he costumized with the chef and instead of the chef it was afro guy... but with white skin. Grey Plug's Sighting: *"So I was getting ready for a party and decided to wear my vampire costume," Algerian Poptropican Grey Plug told us. "I'm not very patient, so I just clicked Customize rather hard when it would not load. And...''he ''was there for me. And one time I restarted the Red Dragon Island, and I was suddenly half Afro Guy (I was wearing his clothes and smile) What does he want?" Grey Plug has given us her username, ru828, for further contact. Super Hawk's Sighting: *While I was doing sky-drive, Afro Guy was my opponet! Another time was a weird glitch, everyone was Afro Guy!! The last time I saw him was after I saved my username and password after I saved, I was Afro Guy! Then when I tried to customize an outfit, Afro Guy was there! Trusty Penguins Sighting: *I was buying stuff in the store when I saw that as I was looking at the costumes that every ONE was Afro Guy !!!!!! AND IT STAYED LIKE THAT FOREVER! I randomly put on a costume and IT WAS STILL HIM! I coudn't see which one it was .... and it was a freakin baby!!! In the middle of a common room. EVERYONE laughed. O the shame. Friendly Flyer's Sighting: *I was in the common room in Cryptids Island, and out of nowhere the "Sky Dive" game screen came up, and I never pressed "sure" and I didn't know who asked it. When I clicked start, my opponent was Afro Guy! Sleepy Feather's Sighting: *I was going to Costumize the girl outside the Marshall's Office in Wild West, but instead of the girl Afro Guy showed up! I tried again with another character to get the choker from the girl near her and the same thing happened. It must be a Wild West thing. Friendly Socks's Sighting: *Friendly Socks told us "I was going to change my look by customizing my character but insted of the girl I saw Afro Guy! She also told us "I went to the store to buy a item and when I bought it I was going to wear it and I saw Afro Guy! "One time I was in a game of skydive with my friend and I saw that I turned into Afro Guy and after that I was stuck as Afro Guy untill I left!" She has given us her account for further contact information "lisathespy" Tiny Bite's Sighting: *I'm Tiny Bite, and I saw Afro guy when I was playing Reality TV Show. All of the other contestants were Afro Guy! * I saw Afro Girl when I clicked on friends and all of my friends, even my own poptropican, were Afro girl for about two seconds. Chris100213's Sighting: *i got afro guy in store and found him in my friends username chris100213 Fast Hammer's Sighting: *I'm Fast Hammer and I saw Afro guy/girl twice. The first time was when my laptop crashed while i had the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory island open and when i opened it again the thing where the pop quiz is my character was afro girl and my island had my normal outfit with a gold belt and afro guy's clothes. The second time I really quickly went from home to friends and while it loaded for a split second Afro Girl was there. Captain Crawfish's Possible Sighting: *On May 23, 2013, Captain Crawfish posted this blog post called "Just a man in front of a carrot cake factory" on the Poptropica Blog. The post was a picture of him in front of the Carrot Cake Factory on 24 Carrot Island. In the picture, Captain Crawfish's clothes and head were Afro Guy's. This is a link to the post. Trivia *The creators of Poptropica seem to know that he exists, and included him in a sneak peek. Gallery afroguy..png|Oops! afro.png|A Poptropican with a similar afro to Afro Guy's. ag.png|afro guy REALWEEIRD.PNG WEEIRDER.PNG WEEIRD.PNG AFROGUYGUY.PNG Category:Characters Category:Poptropicans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Poptropicans Category:Glitches